realm_of_prophecyfandomcom-20200213-history
Northern Norths
The Northern Norths, a wasteland of Terra in the north, always covered in snow and ice. The temperatures are low, the weather dreadfull, and the wildlife dangerous and to be feared. The Northern Norths The Northern Norths is a separated continent, lying miles beyond the most northern coast of the center of Terra. In ancient times, the continent was well known, and there were many trade companies between the two continents. But the weather changed, and made the Northern Norths uninhabitable. People stopped coming from and towards the island, and the trading halted. People forgot about the island, it becoming a story over time, untill even that was forgotten. Hundreds of years later, the island was rediscovered by the humans, who now inhabited Terra more commonly than before. The humans, not used to such harsh weather and the freezing cold, hastily retreated to their more warmer climates and named the land 'uninhabited and uninhabitable". THis is now a common fact, shown in many geography books. The fact that the northern norths is too cold, too harsh on any thing that could live. The books tell of planes rolling on and on, covered only in snow and ice. Mountains high as the sky, like white giants in the distance, shrouding the horizon. Frozen lakes, the ice do thick that one cannot see the fish underneath, if there were any at all. Pine forests frozen, as if time itself had decided to stop. No sounds of birds, no sounds of critters. But the humans were unknowing and uncaring. For there live many things in the Northern Norths, hidden from plain sight. For the cities and dwellings are hidden, and the inhabitants wish to keep it that way to outsiders, to strangers. The wildlife keeps itself hidden and silent, too, ever being the predator on these regions. Myhll Hareth Myhll Hareth is the only elven dwelling in the Northern Norths. It is deep within the frozen pine forest, hidden from the outside world through the needle-covered branches of the trees. Houses made of white marble and ice, paths out of frozen water in the shape of stones. In the middle of this city is a pond, one of the few places where the water isn't frozen. The elves keep watch over it day and night, keeping it from freezing in, for it is their main supply of water. In this city live the snow elves, who inhabit the Northern Norths and nowhere else. They are a watchfull people, observing and quiet, most of the times. They often have light colored hair, an uncommonly pale skin and light eyes. A long time ago, before men inhabited Terra with the amounts they do now, the elves separated their paths. One of these groups of elves went to the North, and made their dwellings here. Through the ages, their bodies have begun to adapt to their surroundings. This allowed the elves to live in the NOrthern Norths more easily. One of these changes was their appearance, making them more camoflaged in the icy continent. Another one was their body temperature. The temperature of snow elves is far lower than any other species on Terra. This allowed their bodies to stabilize it's temperature more easily. THis also resulted in the elves moving somewhat more slow, making them bad fighters. THey are, however, great hunters, for they can stand still in the cold for longer periods of time, whereas humans and other species have to warm their bodies. The elves do not show much of themselves, although it is known that some elves decided to leave their homeland, mostly out of curiosity for what lies beyond the borders of their forest, or even the shore. Underice Underice is the biggest city in the Northern Norths. A wide variaty of species live here, from humans to dwarves, the occasional snow elf and sometimes even goblins, if they have business in the area. The city itself lies deep below the Ice of the frozen lake of Undel, therefore keeping it save from the snow and wintry weather above. THe ice above serves as a window, keeping the wind and snow out, but allowing the light of the sun to shine through, therefore making a day and night cycle possible at the depths. Underice is a city who welcomes most strangers through their gates, but they are always wary of enemies or strangers. People not from the Northern Norths are rarely allowed in, for the people of Underice do not trust those from the warmer lands. The city itself is completely cut out of the bottom of the lake, with the help of the dwarves of the nearby mountains. It is, unlike many would think, an open, spacious city, almost as if one was outside. It is not dark, not cramped, and certainly not like a cave. People have farms just outside the city, harvesting whatever plants are willing to grow in the Norths. They keep animals for the meat, horses for the company and occasional travels between the cities for trading. The people of Underice have a good relationship with the dwarves of the mountains, and often trade the gems and ores found beneath or near their city for the wealth the dwarves can return for it. The relationship with the elves, however, is very much like the continent itself: icy and silent. Unless they need eachother, they will not meddle themselves with the others. Indithil Indithil, also called the Icy depths, is the city of the dwarves, located behind a frozen waterfall, beneath the richest mountain of the Norths. The dwarves, giving honor to their kind, have a rich city of marble and stone, amazing every visitor every time. Upon entering Indithil one has to cross a bridge in the mountain itself. If one would look over the railing, he would look into the depths of the mines of the city, seeing small dots of torches far, far beneath him. Then, he would arrive at the gates, towering high and majestic above the visitor. The city itself is just as beautiful as the entrance, giving off a gigantic impression. Also to be noted, the dwarves of this city make the best mead of the Northern Norths, being able to harvest different plants and flora in the darker and warmer places in the mountain than the rest of the land, where those same plants refuse to grow.